Señor de la Muerte (Reescrito)
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Un poseedor de la Death Note muy joven y maltratado.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata.**

**N/A: Lo reescribí.**

Luego de leer las reglas, pensó en cada cosa que le habían hecho en ese hogar: Golpeado, obligado a dormir en aquella habitación, era constantemente ignorado, era un sirviente de sus tíos y todo era para Dudley.

¿Por qué lo odiaban?

Ya no le importaba.

Estaban muertos.

_**Vernon Dursley: Suicidio. Toma un cuchillo de la cocina**_

_**Petunia Evans de Dursley: Ataque al corazón.**_

_**Dudley Dursley: Suicidio por asfixia.**_

Eso decían las reglas de la libreta.

_El humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno, morirá._

_Este cuaderno no hará efecto si el propietario no tiene en mente la cara de la persona a la que va a matar mientras escribe el nombre. De este modo, la gente con el mismo nombre no serán afectadas._

_Una vez escrito el nombre, si la causa de muerte es escrita en los 40 segundos siguientes, esa muerte ocurrirá._

_Si no se especifica la causa de la muerte, la persona morirá de un ataque cardiaco._

_Después de escribir la causa de la muerte, los detalles de la muerte deberán ser escritos en los próximos 6 minutos y 40 segundos._

El rostro de la criatura era un cráneo blanco, tenía unos grandes ojos carmesí. En la coronilla de su cabeza tenía una especie de plato de oro con diamantes, tenía un largo cabello negro, llevaba una capa negra, que acababa como un vestido de cuerpo completo, con los brazos desnudos, broches en su torso y una falda negra.

―**No temas** ―pronunció con una voz femenina ―**Soy… Ghiroza Daril, la Shinigami dueña de la libreta que ahora tienes en tus manos.**

―Una diosa de la muerte ―murmuró Harry, quien ofreció la libreta― ¿Tomarás mi alma?

― **¿Tomar tu alma?** ―pronunció ella riendo ―**No. Aun no. Esa libreta te pertenece ahora, Harrison Potter. Cuando la libreta cayó al mundo humano, pasó a formar parte de él y cuando tú la agarraste, pasó a pertenecerte, así como un pacto… no hablado. La usaste en tu tía, dándole una muerte digna a esa mujer tan molesta, la libreta ahora te pertenece y cuando mueras, seré yo, quien escriba tu nombre en mi libreta. **―Harry asintió a las palabras de la diosa y subió las escaleras, con Ghiroza siguiéndole, necesitaba ver si había ocurrido, entró en la habitación de su primo, encontrándolo con una bolsa de plástico en la cual había tenido dulces, ahora, dicha bolsa estaba en su cabeza.

Sonrió y fue a la habitación de sus tíos, sonrió al ver a su tía muerta, en la cama, mirando a la nada.

Pero no vio a su tío y se asustó, vio la luz del armario encendida y fue a ver, sonrió y comenzó a reírse, al verlo muerto.

Por fin.

Por fin se había deshecho de ellos.

Por fin era libre de ellos.

Bajó al primer piso y agarró unos guantes de plástico, volvió a subir y agarró el dinero de su tío, agarró unas joyas de su tía, para que se pareciera a un robo. Ghirosa rió y le pidió llamar a la policía, dijo que haría que la escena pareciera un crimen, él asintió y llamó al 911, diciendo que algo había pasado.

Harry ocultó la libreta, no sin antes arrancar la hoja en la cual habían sido escritos los nombres y la quemó totalmente.

La policía llegó.

La escena era muy rara, no había pruebas de quien había asesinado a Dudley y a Petunia. Tuvieron que cerrar el caso, sin más pruebas y Harry afirmó haber estado durmiendo, los policías le pidieron empacar sus cosas, sin más pruebas, lo llevaron a una casa de adopción.


	2. Versión 2

**Death Note pertenece a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba.**

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

**N/A: Creo que muchos confundieron a **_**Ghiroza Daril**_** (el Shinigami que sigue a Harry en este Fic), con **_**Armonia Justin Beyondormason**_**, (quien es la consejera del rey). En cuanto a Ghiroza, es un Shinigami descartado.**

**Versión 2.**

En una apacible casa en un barrio Muggle, se encontraba un niño de _**8**_ años, mirando fijamente el reloj de la sala, siendo solo iluminado, por la luz de la luna llena. Bajó la mirada, a la libreta, que estaba en sus manos, en la primera página, se leían claramente, cinco nombres.

Vernon Dursley-Olman: Bajará a la cocina de su hogar, a las 12:00 m, asesinará a su esposa, Petunia Dursley-Evans, degollándola. Asesinará a su hijo Dudley Dursley-Evans, ahorcándolo. Luego, cometerá suicidio con el mismo cuchillo.

Marge Dursley-Olman.

Detrás de él, una risilla tonta, se escuchó. Era una risa femenina, aunque la criatura detrás de Harry, no tenía nada de femenina. Era alta, delgada, con dedos muy largos, tenía en su cabeza una especie de Kipá judía de metal, de la cual colgaba un largo collar de perlas, su rostro era un cráneo desnudo, llevaba un largo vestido negro, con cientos de joyas en su pecho y abdomen.

―Daril ―murmuró el niño.

― ¿Sí? ―preguntó la Shinigami.

―Me habías dicho que... te gustan las cosas de metal y brillantes, ¿o no? ―preguntó Harry.

―Así es ―dijo ella.

―Ven, por favor ―pidió el humano. La Shinigami así lo hizo, ingresaron en la habitación matrimonial de Vernon y Petunia, solo quedaba el cadáver de su tía y, a un lado, estaba un tocador ―Busca en los cajones, por favor ―así lo hizo, la extrañada Shinigami.

― ¡Joyas! ―gritó feliz, mientras agarraba collares, pulseras y aretes, colocándoselos encima.

― ¿Alguien los verá flotando?

―No ―aseguró ella ―Actualmente, forman parte del Mundo Shinigami. La persona tendría que tocar la libreta, para eso.

―No quiero tener que darte la mitad de mi vida, Dharil, pero necesito el nombre de la mujer que vive en frente ―gruñó él.

― ¿La mujer de los gatos? ―preguntó la Shinigami.

―Sí ―dijo él.

―La puerta trasera está abierta, puedes subir a su habitación y rebuscar alguna identificación ―dijo Dharil, Harry asintió y salió de la habitación, teniendo cuidado con todo. Cruzó la calle, entró por la puerta del traspatio, los gatos dormían, la casa, incluso de noche, olía a repollo, subió las escaleras, hasta la habitación de la mujer, Harry vio la billetera de la anciana, la garró y salió lentamente y en tanto silencio, como lo hizo para entrar.

― "_Arabella Doreen Figg"_ ―leyó susurrante, mientras abría la libreta, sujetaba con fuerza el lapicero e imaginaba el rostro de la anciana, al momento de escribirlo.

― _**¿Especificas, una muerte natural y luego dices, que sus gatos la devoraron?**_ ―preguntó Dharil curiosa.

― ¿Tus palabras significan, que no se cumplirá? ―preguntó Harry. Humano y Shinigami se giraron, cuando vieron a los gatos despertar, y correr hacía el segundo piso ―Ven ―volvieron a la casa, Harry arrancó la página y la cortó en trozos muy pequeños, para luego abrir un pequeño agujero en el patio trasero y votarlos allí.

―**Nunca dije, que no se fuera a cumplir** ―dijo Dharil, riéndose.

―Renuncio a la libreta, gracias ―dijo Harry, enseñándole una sonrisa a la Shinigami, la cual dejó de reír y lo miró extrañado, la libreta y la Shinigami desaparecieron, los recuerdos, se instalaron en lo más profundo de la mente de Harry James Potter.

En una mansión, en el Paris mágico, una familia de cuatro estaban cenando. Pero la calma se acabó, cuando un Fénix plateado, entró por la ventana de la mansión, haciendo que un hombre de unos 29 años, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, se puso de pie, lo mismo hizo una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes. Sus hijos menores, un niño de cabello rojo y ojos negros y una niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes, se miraron extrañados.

― ¡James, Lily, algo malo ha ocurrido, vengan rápido al #4 de Privet Drive! ―dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledore, resonó desde el fénix― ¡Ah ocurrido una tragedia!

― "_¿#4 de Privet Drive?"_ ―se preguntó Lily, extrañada, pero no por eso se detuvo, junto a su esposo, caminaron fuera de la sala del comedor, con paso apresurado ―Niños, ya volvemos ―Thomas y Alice, solo pudieron asentir y se quedaron en la sala, mirándose, sin saber qué pensar, antes de que sus padres salieran de la casa y se Desaparecieron. Ambos llegaron al lugar, donde se encontraron con Albus y Minerva ―Albus, ¿Por qué nos has llamado? ―entonces, bajó su mirada, encontrándose con que el anciano director, llevaba entre sus brazos, a un niño de cabello negro, el cual parecía haberse desmayado, ambos hombres, reconocieron de inmediato al niño― ¡HARRY! ―Lily se lo quitó de los brazos ¡ALBUS, ¡¿QUE HA PASADO Y PORQUÉ HAS TRAIDO A HARRY A VIVIR AQUÍ?! ―el director se estremeció.

― ¡¿Harry ha estado viviendo todos estos años, en este lugar, Albus?! ―preguntó James, mirándolo con enfado, una vez más, el estremecimiento.

―Ambos saben que Harry sobrevivió a la Maldición Asesina, ambos saben que los Mortífagos perseguirían a Harry, debía de estar en un lugar donde no fuera localizado. Además, coloqué alrededor de la casa Dursley varias protecciones, especialmente, coloqué una barrera de sangre para protegerlo ―dijo Albus ―Además, no fui un insensible, como claramente estás pensando, Lily ―Lily gruñó y levantó sus salvaguardas de Oclumancia, las había dejado caer, debido al enfado ―Moví a Frigg a la casa de enfrente. Los Dursley y Frigg están muertos.

―Albus, ¿crees que fuera fruto de la maldición asesina? ―preguntó Minerva preocupada, pero Caradoc Dearborn se acercó.

―Albus. Sabes bien, que el cuerpo puede mantener la esencia de la Maldición o del Imperius, incluso por 5 horas ―dijo Caradoc ―Pero no está allí. Ni el uno, ni el otro ―Albus abrió los asombrado ―Vernon Dursley degolló a su esposa y ahorcó hasta la muerte, a su hijo. En cuanto a Arabella... sufrió un ataque al corazón ―Albus comenzó a pensar, en esto. Al estar los Dursley muertos, la Sala de Sangre y las barreras, se habían desvanecido y sabía, que no tenía forma de poder llevarse a Harry Potter, a otro hogar donde fuera lastimado, para que así, confiara en él, a futuro. Ahora, sería criado y viviría con sus padres.

Maldita sea.

Maldito Vernon Dursley, ¿en qué había estado pensando?

_**Fin.**_


End file.
